Let Me Be With You
by Infinitis
Summary: AL x Chobits: Misaki gets the shock of her life?Hikaru is a persocom! But problems arise while being chased down by a mysterious group. Can two persocoms be in love even though their own owners try to figure out their own feelings also? MisakiOhjiro HW


**_Let Me Be With You_**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything...except Angelic Layer and Chobits books. I wish I had a Chobits Bunny-Chi plushy!! T-T

Summary: AL x Chobits: Misaki gets the shock of her life...Hikaru is a persocom!! But problems arise. While being chased down by a mysterious group, can two persocoms be in love even though their own owners try to figure out their own feelings also? MO HW

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

* * *

**Data 1**

"How long has it been...since I started playing at The Layer?"

"...Hnmm. It's been a while, hasn't it?" The digitalized voice boomed in the young woman's earphone. She nodded at her friend's last phrase. Her dark hair flowed with her head. The eyes of the girl glaze over as memories flashed from previous years.

"So how's collage? Tomoyo's not giving you any trouble is she, Koutarou?" The small young woman smiled as she repositioned herself on the soft couch.

"Huh? Collage is cool. I'm still studying the Martial Arts. And...you know how Tomoyo is." The girl smiled and sweat-dropped at the thought.

"Yah, I guess." She giggled.

"Misaki?"

"Hmm?" Misaki responded with a sort-of surprise look on her face. Koutarou's voice sounded a bit serous.

"Are you doing ok? I haven't heard from you for weeks. I can tell something's not right..."

Misaki's eyes opened at first, but then slowly closed them in sadness. "..."

"You can tell me..."

With a sharp intake of breath she finally said it. "Hikaru...she's broken. A-and..._she can't be fixed!!_" Tears flowed from her already saddened eyes.

"Oh no..."

Silence overtook the conversation. Koutarou didn't know what to do. It was just a toy. But it wasn't any toy...it was Hikaru, Misaki's first Angel. Tears continued to pour over her face.

"I'm sorry, Misaki...I really am."

The young woman let herself down on the couch, trying not to let the sounds of saddens escape her mouth. "Koutarou, can you call me back sometime? I don't really feel so good."

"A-a sure. I hope you feel better later. Ja Misaki..." Peep!

Misaki took the earphone out and set it on the glass table in front of her. She still can't believe what happened. Hikaru- is gone. Misaki's heart felt so empty. Like a big chunk of her heart was missing. Hikaru, her best friend, is gone.

She couldn't hold the sadness in any more. The poor girl turned backside up on the couch. She covered her sobbing face with her arms.

Outside the house, Misaki didn't know a presence there. His tall figure leaned as close as he could get to the window without being noticed. The rain that fell from the heavens soaked though his collage uniform. His blue eyes knew what had happened. His pale hand touched the side of the window, wishing he could go inside and comfort the poor girl. But he can't. The tall young man's wet dark hair shadows his eyes. He can't because he's a coward. His other hand clutched at his shirt where his heart should be.

'I want to help you, Misaki. Seeing you like this...it's just not you. It hurts-" He squeezed the shirt harder as he softly sneezed. The boy turned away from the window even though he did not want to leave. Not far off, he passed by a trash bin. He stopped to think then went to the reeking bin. Persistence took over the boy. He willingly took the top off and started to look for the busted up toy. Finally, a familiar shape caught onto the boy's blue eyes. He diligently lifted the poor doll in his hands. The boy checked to see if parts of the toy were still contact. He smiled to notice that the head wasn't damaged at all. "Misaki, I'll bring you back Hikaru! No matter wha-" The rest of his vow was cut short by another sneeze.

* * *

The first morning beam landed on the girl's cheek, though it didn't wake her. Not long after, the sun's rays got close to her eyes. She twitched as she stirred. Hair fell into her sight as she began to lift herself off the couch. 'I must've cried myself to sleep last night.' Misaki thought. She moved her hands to her head as she tried to rub away the aftereffects of last night.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

With a grunt, the young woman slowly walked to the door. Her headache pounded harder with each step she took. "He-Hello-o..." Misaki opened the door. Her hands covered her eyes to avoid the light from the outside. Without even noticing who was at the door, the visitor suddenly jumped onto the poor girl.

"Misakichi!!"

The dark haired girl almost fell off balance from the surprise attack. "Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo smiled and hugged her friend once again. "Misaki!! The best thing happened!! I-It's just soooo big...I can't believe it myself!!!!" The girl shrieked in happiness not noticing Misaki's flinching against it. But, curiosity got the best of the prodigy.

"What happened?" was all Misaki could say. Tomoyo turned herself back to the doorway...as if waiting for someone. Then, a figure appeared in the girl's doorway. Slowly, it walked in...

"No- it can't be..."

A small, pink haired young woman walked from the doorway into the room itself. Her ruby eyes darted to and fro, admiring the scene before her. It was as if she never been in the world before. The new girl's long, metallic ears reflected the light from the room windows.

"Hi-Hikaru?"

The pink haired girl turned to Misaki in surprise. Hikaru smiled brightly.

"Miiii...saaa...kiiii."

tbc

* * *

REVIEW NOW OR YOU WILL NEVER SEE THIS FICCIE _AGAIN_!!


End file.
